Suspicion
Summary The Camden family helps out Ruthie's friend, Yasmine, who is being harassed because of her Muslim heritage. Trivia *Adam LaVorgna does not appear in this episode. *In an interview with Brenda Hampton, she said: "The show is about prejudice, and I wanted to find a Muslim actor for the part. "7th Heaven" is not out to preach. Our policy is to try to be helpless rather than helpful, which is harder to do." *More pictures in the opening credits have changed to pictures from the recent episodes: "Lost" and "Ay Carumba." *After talking to Yasmine's mother, Eric and Annie walk her to the door, and Yasmine asks if Ruthie can come over the next day, to which all the adults agree. In another scene shortly after that, Annie tells Eric that Ruthie is going over to Yasmine's the next day, and Eric says, "Oh, good," as if it's the first time he is hearing about it. The thing is, since he was there when they made the arrangements, he should have definitely known. *At the end of the episode when the Camden family is talking to Ms. Mackoul, Ms. Riddle and their neighbors at the front door, there is no wreath on the door. Then, when they go outside and when Lucy and Mary close the door behind them, now there is a wreath on the door. Quotes *'Ruthie': Yasmine was walking home from school when a couple of boys started following her. They were calling her names because she's Muslim and trying to scare her, and one of them even picked up a dirt clod and threw it at her. *'Yasmine': That's when Ruhtie ran over and started yelling back at them, but they still kept on following us. *'Eric': (to Yasmine) And this was happening right outside our house? *'Yasmine': It's happening everywhere. *'Eric': Did these boys ever physically hurt you? *'Yasmine': No. Just my feelings. *'Eric': Feelings are important, too. They matter a great deal, and you matter. We're not gonna let this continue. ---- *'Lucy': I just started thinking about Yasmine and how people can be so cruel, and how horrible I was to you which didn't make me much better than those boys... and how everyone in the world has the same capacity to be so mean and intolerant. It just makes me feel so sad. *'Mary': You know how it makes me feel? Angry. ---- *'Nasreen': I was happy, until one day, our entire world turned upside down. I go out on my usual errands and suddenly people are staring at my hijab. I've worn it all my adult life, and now I get looks and whispers as I pass by. Why? I'm still the same person, I haven't changed. I try to believe that some people are just curious, but why wasn't I asked about it years ago? Why now? See, it's not curiosity, it's suspicion. *'Eric': Fear can bring out the worst in people, and fear is evidence of a lack of fatih. I mean, for some people, that's a lack of faith in God. For others it's a lack of faith in themselves, but for others its a lack of faith in their fellow man. I hope what's happened with Yasmine doesn't make you lose your faith in people's kindness. *'Nasreen': Oh, how can I? I have proof sitting right here in front of me. I'm sorry to have burdened you with my problems. I'm a very pro-active person and I hope I'm not sounding like a victim because that's not my intent. ---- *'Nasreen' Annie: I appreciate your sympathy, but I don't expect you to completely understand what I'm going through. *'Annie': As a mother, I understand at least some of what you're going through. I know the fear and worry over the safety of my children. *'Ruthie': I still don't understand it. She didn't do anything. Her family didn't do anything. They're Americans just like everyone else. *'Annie': I know, Ruthie. I know. ---- *'Ruthie': (reading Eleanor Roosevelt) It is not fair to ask of others what you are not willing to do yourself. *'Mary': Sometimes it's not easy to do the right thing. It's not easy when you've done stupid things and you have to make up for them. *'Ruthie': It's not easy when you do smart things either. ---- *'Matt': Guys terrorizing innocent little girls on the way home from school? I mean, what has this world come to? *'Simon': Just a bunch of little cowards. *'Matt': Ignorant little cowards. *'Simon': Evil, ignorant little cowards! *'Matt': Yeah. *'Simon': So, aside from calling them cowards behind their backs, what are we gonna do about it? *'Matt': I know what I'm gonna do about it. *'Simon': What? *'Matt': Kick their butts! ---- *'Yasmine': Thank you Mrs. Camden, thank you for this. It's not just about going to school for me, it's about walking on higher ground. ---- *'Annie': I can't get over Ruthie. I'm so proud of her. *'Eric': Yeah, we've done good, Mom. *'Annie': Sometimes, when I think our world is getting a little crazy, I think about our children and what good, compassionate people they've turned out to be. ---- *'Ruthie': (addressing the school board) My name is Ruthie Camden, and first, I want to say how much I like going to the Eleanor Roosevelt School. My classes are really cool, and I get to do so much more than I did at my old school. I love horses, and I even get to take Equestrian classes. It's like a dream come true for me. I've learned so much at this school. Last week, during science period, Miss Riddle talked to us about the spine. Se taught us how important the spine is to the entire body. The spine allows you to hold your head up high. Well, I don't think I'll be able to hold my head up high in this class anymore, if this school doesn't let my friend Yasmine attend. And from what I've read about her, Eleanor Roosevelt has a really strong spine. This school is named after her, and if you want to know more about her, you should read the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. It's all about freedom, justice, and peace. *'Eric': (whispers to Annie) Out of the mouths of babes. *'Ruthie': So, if this board chooses to do the wrong thing, I feel that it goes against everything Eleanor Roosevelt stood for, and I will have to quit! *'Woman #1': (whispers) We'd get our scholarship back. *'Woman #2': I have a friend whose kid would like to get in. They're not Muslim. *'Ruthie': Hello. That was the end of my speech. I said I was going to quit! (Eric, Annie, Mrs. McCool, and Miss Riddle get up and clap while everyone else is silent) Tough crowd. ---- *'Mary': I heard what you did tonight, and I'm really proud of you, Ruthie. *'Ruthie': Yeah. Mom and Dad told me about a billion times already. Big deal. *'Lucy': What you did was really amazing, so don't think that it's not. You stood up for someone who was being discriminated against because of her religion, and that's a big deal. A very big deal. The biggest! *'Ruthie': Yeah, and look where it got me. Now I have to change schools. *'Mary': Look, Ruthie, I know how much you like private school, and nobody would think badly of you if you don't go through with it, if you don't want to. *'Ruthie': I don't want to, but I think it's something I have to do. Eleanor Roosevelt said, "It is not fair to ask of others what you are not willing to do yourself." I think I have to bite the bullet. ---- Category:Episodes